


Old Time Religion

by BuchdesEndes



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuchdesEndes/pseuds/BuchdesEndes
Summary: 几年前的旧作，做一个存档





	Old Time Religion

“你已经老了。”人们现在都这么对他说。  
谢尔盖从不立刻反驳，因为他懂得话语无法阻止话语的传播，唯有行动才是唯一真知。但其实三十岁这个年龄，真的就代表他老去了吗？是不是当他作为一个运动员的时候，他的生命就只有这么短暂的一瞬？谢尔盖想起自己曾经说过要滑到三十五岁，现在算算，也只剩五年了。如果用另外一种更加刻薄的算法，那就是一个奥运周期再多那么一点儿。在此之前他们从不留意时间，他们留意的是分数和奖牌，直到时间给他们的伤害逐渐显现出来：某一天他们的柔韧性再也没有以前那样好了，在节目中的跳跃也越来越吃力了，受过伤的地方隐隐作痛。就像风沙吹化岩石那样，人们以为他们的坠落是流星划过天际，但实际上却是从伤口中缓慢涌出的鲜血。  
他们从不认输。要像个老兵一样战斗，谢尔盖回复那个记者，三十岁不过是个开始。  
尽管如此，疲惫仍是无可避免的。他和亚当在更衣室里挨着坐，脑袋差着大概那么几厘米就能碰在一起。亚当开着手机的前置摄像头当镜子照，假如他在这时按下拍照键，那么世人将会看到另外一个谢尔盖·沃洛诺夫。谢尔盖半阖着眼睛，金色的睫毛盖住了蓝色，他太累了。喜悦和紧张从心头上退下来之后，无力感渐渐漫过了思绪。  
“我觉得我老了。”谢尔盖轻声说，甚至没有管亚当听不听得到。虽然他用了英语。  
“哈，”亚当转过头看他，“这倒是我第一次听你说出这句话。”  
“难道你不会有这种感觉吗？看着那些比你更年轻的人的时候？我可是记得你在采访里是怎么形容内森的。”  
亚当按熄了手机屏幕，胳膊环过他的肩膀，让谢尔盖离得更近了些：“就算有，那又怎么样呢？我们从来没有当过任何一个时代的顶峰，但我们还是走过来了不是吗？谁都没有办法阻挡天才的诞生。”  
“也许吧。”这甚至不算是一个回答。谢尔盖眨了眨眼，顺势倒在亚当身上。 “阿列克谢呢？快到颁奖的时间了，他居然还没过来。”  
“亲爱的，你才是那道主菜，”亚当在谢尔盖那蓬松的金发上揉了一把，“чемпион，快起来。”  
“我实在是没有力气了。”  
“如果你不想待会新闻头条是‘俄罗斯男子花滑选手勇敢出柜，对象竟是美国同僚’的话就赶紧起来去接受采访，我去找找阿列克谢。”  
后来他们在美国站又见了一次，只不过在领奖台上被分隔两边，中间站的是内森。

米哈伊尔是他们当中的佼佼者，他足够年轻，也有着足够的实力和坚定的信心去发起挑战。在成绩代表一切的领域当中，没有人能够在绝对实力面前抬头。谢尔盖对这个年轻人抱有好感，也许是因为他的低调安静，又或者是因为他的格格不入。米哈伊尔和他们这些不一样，他不属于任何已知的派系：当圣彼得堡和莫斯科都送上邀约时，他断然拒绝。一个固执的人，谢尔盖想，祝他好运。彼时米哈伊尔坐在机舱的另一侧，手机里播着苏联版的福尔摩斯，看向窗外被机翼斩开的白色，全然不知道谢尔盖的思维活动。  
他们早就习惯了长途飞行，就和习惯了祖国在世界上的自成一派一样。他们的血液里流淌的是伏尔加河或叶尼塞河的河水，他们的身体由森林和白雪塑造；当燃烧的时候，他们又将是伏特加、天然气和石油了。俄罗斯人在这片领域上理应耀眼，向前看去，那些被世人一一细数的名字既是他们的骄傲也是压力。倘若真的要划分，他们来自旧时代，旧时代总是不受欢迎的。可这就是他们，这就是俄罗斯人。战争存在于世界上的每一个角落，所有人紧守着自己的地盘又看向别人的，所有人都知道这是他们式微的时候。  
如果理性一点，谢尔盖这次出现在名古屋与否都和奖牌毫无关系；可一旦你看见你的名字出现在名单上，那又是另外一回事了。谢尔盖还挺享受每次在日本比赛的日子，对于他这样的外国人来说，这里很宁静，不是乌云压顶而是艳阳高照的宁静。他在酒店大堂见到了杰森，热情开朗的美国人给了他一个熊抱，又匆匆跑走了。亚当走在后面，他们在握手时交换了一个心照不宣的眼神：“加油吧。”尽管这里没有一样东西会属于他俩之中的任何一个，幸运日也不会再临。  
在晚宴上他和很多人合了照，当然也有亚当。拍照的时候他们摆了非常老土的V字手势，搂着彼此的腰，笑得非常开心。“我觉得我们看上去年轻了很多，”亚当在收到那张照片之后对谢尔盖说，“如果我以前也能像现在一样好看就好啦。”谢尔盖点开亚当发给他的图，原本是选手中最年长那几位的两个人竟显得和那些年轻人没有什么区别了。那一刻他们只是笑着，与任何别的什么事情无关，真正地走到了现在的这个世界。  
在以前，他们从来都没能得到过这个机会。  
他在原来的位置发现了米哈伊尔，这位获得季军的选手好像没有走动过，貌似也没有什么朋友。他走过去一屁股坐在米哈伊尔旁边，对方吓了一跳，抬眼疑惑地望着他。“真是漫长的一天啊，不是吗？”谢尔盖随意地说道。年轻人报以羞赧的笑容：“是啊。”他依然是格格不入的那个人。  
谢尔盖和亚当在临别的时候甚至没有说“冬奥见”或者“平昌等你”之类的话，也许是不想抱有太大的期待。

当他第一次摔倒的时候，谢尔盖就知道了最后的结局。他甚至出现了手足无措这样的情绪，只想音乐快点播放完，让他能够快点逃离这里。他的身体在挣扎，肌肉和骨头发出呻吟，痛感消失的速度没有它蔓延时来得要快。项链让谢尔盖感到不适，好像是缩小了一圈勒住了他的脖子，后颈的皮肤和金属摩擦带来了刺痒的感觉。  
你看，在国内也不比在国外要安全，甚至更糟。谢尔盖已经不太敢看屏幕上的打分了。说到底，他早就明白命运如何安排。他很渺小，其他事物比他庞大得多，所以又谈何反抗呢？他从混沌年代中走到现在，总有一些无法摆脱的东西。现在想来，过去的那几个月像是回光返照，上帝施以怜悯让他荣光集于一身，为他加冕他所没有获得过的冠冕。可归根到底，世界总是属于年轻人的。  
也许他还有机会，也许。过了今晚他仍是那个勇敢向前的老兵，走向凋亡还是走向荣光皆由脚下的道路自己定夺。  
但是谢尔盖·沃洛诺夫真的老了。


End file.
